


No Need To

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Just in Time [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian!The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does not need to be saved by the guy he almost, not really but kind of dates. Not even when said guy is The Flash. Kurtbastian Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To

No Need To

 

If Kurt was being honest, he’d admit that getting saved got tiresome after a certain point. Now, he wouldn’t know which point exactly but he guessed it was somewhere between being saved from pricking himself with a needle and being saved from having to wait in line for a coffee. There is an easy explanation for how this “saviour” does not equal creepy stalker when you listen to how he is always there when Kurt is in “danger” by being The Flash.

Yes, The Flash, as in superfast hero of this city, cover of most magazines and biggest enigma to anyone but Kurt who currently pretended not to burst out laughing at what Iris told him in the coffee shop. He bit his lip just in time for the grand finale of his best friend’s story and nodded as if agreeing that ‘The Flash is the one the city needed all along’. It was only ten times funnier if one knew that Iris worshipped The Flash while disliking the man in the suit without knowing that she did.

“Then he disappeared into the night, leaving nothing but a red blur.” Iris finished and her smile lit up her whole face so Kurt’s annoyance slowly evaporated into thin air and he returned her smile, which broadened when she clamped her hand around his wrist in excitement. ”Kurt, did you hear what I just said? The Flash saved me!”

“Yes, I did listen but really, all he did was return your wallet. I could have done that without superhuman speed.”

“Ah-ah-ah, but you didn’t, he did. And he looked so handsome in the suit.”

“Okay, first of all aren’t you forgetting someone? Someone called Eddy? Your boyfriend Eddy?” She rolled her eyes at him.”Second of all, the suit is horrible. The mask is doing nothing to add to aesthetics and the red, seriously? Firetruck-red? Why not just wear a big sign that says:’here I am, notice me!’? I am telling you, he is just a stalker trying to get noticed by you.”

“What are we talking about?” Kurt’s head snapped up at the familiar tone of a certain ‘meerkat’s’ voice and it gave Sebastian enough space to plant a kiss on his cheek. Despite himself, Kurt felt his cheeks heat just like the warmth of the new coffee he had been brought did, as it seeped into his fingers.”Hey, Iris. Sorry I didn’t bring you a coffee as well. Not that you would have taken it.”

Iris crossed her arms and leant back into the plastic chair, mirroring his condescending smirk.”No problem at all. I would be too scared to drink it, in case you would have poisoned it to drag my poor Kurt away with you either way.”

“She saw right through your plan, Smythe.” Kurt laughed and shrugged Sebastian’s arm on his shoulder off. ”Seems like you have to be smarter than that.”

“I am smart enough to know which of you has been shopping in the women’s department lately. Is the sweater from Chanel, Kurt?”

He was used to the insults by now, knew better than to take them to heart because at the end of the day it was Sebastian trying to woo him into bed and not the other way around. Two not official dates had already been spent sparring verbally, not that Kurt would ever admit to dating Sebastian. It was fun having the upper hand, knowing this big secret which was probably the only reason why Sebastian had noticed him at all. A part of Kurt let himself hope that he was more than the seasonal flavor, pursued only to make sure he kept the secret while the other part noticed the change in Sebastian. The way he would look at Kurt just a little too long or how he had dropped the worst insults and always made sure that Kurt knew that he was just teasing. The constant need to touch some part of Kurt, especially when he thought he had competition where there was none. Kurt supposed that they felt the same way but he was not stupid enough to give in yet. Not until he grew tired of their game of meerkat and mouse.  
“Look who recognized brand names all of the sudden.” Kurt quipped, sipping his coffee very slowly. He wasn’t surprised that Sebastian knew his order perfectly. “What gave it away, the big, bold letters saying Chanel?”

“Whatever.” Sebastian said haughtily, cupping Kurt’s knee.”The day you wear men’s clothes is the day an evil mastermind takes over the world.”

“Did you not hear, The Flash would surely stop this thing from happening. Tell him, Iris.”

Sebastian groaned, resting his forehead onto Kurt’s shoulder.”Not this again.”

“Kurt, as if he would understand something as good and complex as The Flash. He has no sense of justice. In fact, maybe he will one day be the one The Flash will fight.”

That Iris was not Sebastian biggest fan and vice versa was not a secret. It had much to do with how he had once laughed at her when she tripped and fell and partly with how badly she thought he treated Kurt. If only she knew that despite their differences, Sebastian tended to keep an extra eye on her and was the one occupying her mind so often, she would probably kiss his feet. As it were, they glared at each other but Kurt knew that there was little hostility behind it.

Kurt cut in.“The Flash could save you from your tremendously boring clothes. Or your bad manners. Or you CW hair. Or-”  
He felt the pinch in thigh and lightly hit Sebastian’s chest in return.”Stop it, Hummel, or I will sell the theater tickets for tonight on Craig’s list.”

“You’d be the one instantly thinking of Craig’s list.” Iris mumbled loud enough for them to hear, just as Kurt asked, “Theater tickets? To what?”

“Off-Broadway?” Sebastian ignored Iris pointedly.”I don’t know something about love and romance and whatnot. Thought it was up your alley.”

“Be more specific.”

“I have good seats for making out.”

Kurt rolled his eyes as if the thought of it did not make his heart race faster. He was more than glad that the coffee lid hid parts of his face quickly.  
“I think that is my cue to go.” Iris said, standing up. As she leant down to hug Kurt, she whispered in his ear,”I want details when you come home. And don’t let him mistreat you.”

“Okay, worryhead. I can call you tomorrow to let you know I am still alive and well.” Kurt promised.

She nodded, then even shook Sebastian’s outstretched hand before leaving the café. Without her, he felt Sebastian’s proximity as if a barrier had lifted and he quickly leaned away from the touches because they made him feel things he did not want to address yet.

Sebastian seemed to be used to this, regarding to his indifferent expression and the simple bursh of his pinky against Kurt’s to regain a simpler connection.”So, should I pick you up or will a pumpkin carriage lead you to the theater?”

Kurt laughed, the tension draining away.”I think it’s easier if we don’t have a repeat of Joe’s big round of ‘question to ask to make Kurt uncomfortable’ so we’ll just meet there. When will I have to wait for you out in the cold, while you take your sweet time?”

“It starts at 8 so I think 7.30?”

“Right. That would give you thirty more minutes to arrive so we should just be in time for the first act.”

“Haha.” Sebastian said humorlessly.”I am not always late.”

“For a man whose nickname is The Flash you are awfully bad at arriving in time.”

“You’d be too if the weight of a city would rest upon your shoulders.”

The coffee cup was set on the table with a loud thud before Kurt started laughing. Hard enough for his muscles to ache, hard enough to make Sebastian hiss at him that people were staring and finally hard enough to make Sebastian admit, that ‘yes okay that was cheesy now please, please stop laughing so hard’ before he joined in.

At one point Kurt started rocking against the table as the aching in his abdomen worsened to a stabbing pain. He hardly notcied when his coffee tilted to the side, naturally didn’t see Sebastian speeding to grab it before it could ruin Kurt’s new sweater.

It was true, Kurt did not always need saving but Sebastian did not care. He liked Kurt’s sweater, he liked Kurt being brave and he liked keeping him happy. He didn’t boast that he had saved the overly expensive sweater and possibly Kurt’s skin and instead leaned in to kiss Kurt’s cheek once more. Every hero needed a reward.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 02.02.2015 : I changed the bid of Kurt having relations to Joe so it would line up with what I have planned for the story.


End file.
